Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Vegeta narra los sucesos más importantes de su vida. Los famosos "tres años" entre Bulma y Vegeta y quizás un poco más, descritos por él mismo de una manera más nostálgica. Bulma murió y el guerrero cuenta sus proezas a sus pequeños nietos.
1. PROLOGO

_N/A: Hace un tiempo me tomé el atrevimiento de leer nuevamente mi fic de los 3 años solo para descubrir la atrocidad que había creado. Me quedé sin palabras. Me disculpo por haber carcomido los ojos de algunas personas con ese fic tan mal narrado. Tengo que hacer sí o sí un borrón y cuenta nueva, no puedo vivir con ese pecado sobre mis hombros sin intentar aunque sea redimirme de aquella atrocidad._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span> Dragon Ball/Z/GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No son utilizados con fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin<strong>

PROLOGO

_"No te equivoques Kakarotto, que quede claro, no creas que he venido para ayudarte, si estoy aquí es por que soy yo quien debe eliminarte y no permitiré que nadie me quite ese privilegio"_

En retrospectiva las cosas no salieron tan mal. Si bien debo tener en cuenta que yo no era el hombre más pacifico de la Tierra –rió– siempre pudo haber sido peor.

Luego de entrenar con mi pequeño nieto, a quien mirando con detenimiento no sé si es otro hijo mío y de Bulma –rió nuevamente, esta vez con un atisbo de nostalgia en la mirada– me dispuse a tomar una botella de agua, de esas que se acumulan en el refrigerador de mi cámara.

La Corporación había crecido en tal medida que se podía alojar a todo el planeta Namek, basta y cómodamente. Sin embargo yo ya no era ese jovial principito caído del cielo con las manos bañadas de sangre que había sido invitado a convivir hace ya muchísimos años a Capsule Corp. Yo ya no era "Vegeta, el príncipe de los Saiyajins", saliendo de las tinieblas de mi pequeña y confortable nave circular. No puedo saber a ciencia cierta en que momento pase de ser eso, a lo que soy ahora. Un abuelo en pocas palabras… Y no es cosa que me acompleje, todos llegamos a viejo en algún momento, incluso nosotros los Saiya. Aunque no se me notan mis setenta y cinco años como a los pobladores terrestres, mi sangre me hace llevarlos con más gracia que al resto. Al menos.

Con todos estos años atiborrados sobre mi cuerpo no me queda más que mirar el paisaje y preservar en la memoria todo lo que he vivido. Pero al parecer es solo mi nieto quien esta interesado en oír mis añejas historias sobre las peleas por el bien del Universo y sus confines. A veces me veo tentado a contarle, así mismo los detalles escabrosos de mi vida, ver su reacción y reírme de los rostros verdosos de nauseas que tal vez esboce al oír la sarta de atrocidades que viví y vi. Pero no, como dije, ya no soy ese. No he perdido mi esencia, ni mucho menos. No es que el pasar de los años me haya borrado la personalidad es solo que… Ya no es lo mismo sin ella.

– Abuelo –Me llamó el muchachito de diez años. –¿En que estás pensando? –

A veces me sorprende como esa personalidad tan propia de ella se inmiscuye entre los genes de toda nuestra descendencia. Tal vez en la próxima tanda de Saiyajin-Terricolas alguno herede mi silenciosa forma de ser.

–¿Quieres escuchar una historia? – Le pregunté ladeando una sonrisa y él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Qué me contarás hoy? – Cuestionó él, acercándose y me quedé mudo por un momento, me senté en un sillón cercano y con una seña le ordené que se sentara cerca de mí para escuchar. La mirada de emoción del niño me agradaba.

–Te contaré… –Empecé con un poco de inseguridad. – Te contaré como empezó todo.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Nota final: Como verán esto es tan solo un prologo de lo que será el fic. Para no enfrascarme en más información pueden leer en mi perfil de lo que básicamente se tratará. Espero que les agrade n.n


	2. Capítulo 1: Las Esferas del Dragón

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No son utilizados con fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin<strong>

"_¿Cómo es posible que Yo, un guerrero frío y calculador formara una familia?"_

Capitulo 1: Las Esferas del Dragón

Si hay algo que siempre me agradó, eso es el sueño invernal de las naves espaciales…

Todos los malditos días en la base de Freezer son nefastos. Soy un príncipe maldita sea, no una sirvienta. Los secuaces de la lagartija morada son uno más desagradable que el otro. Sus amorfas caras y colores repulsivos son solo la contundente evidencia de que hay varias malformaciones presentes. Y eso es solo hablando del aspecto estético, si me enfoco solo en hablar del intelectual, claramente son mentes poco privilegiadas y, tristemente desarrolladas. Pero pensar en sus deficiencias por mucho tiempo me perturbaba, puesto que claramente estamos en "el mismo bando". Es más claro aún que no soy un Dododia, ni un Zarbon. Es claro también que no soy ni como Raditz, ni como Nappa. Yo soy el príncipe –esbocé media sonrisa, esperanzado–, y dentro de poco tiempo seré el nuevo amo y señor del Universo. Será divertido, muy divertido realmente. Ver a Freezer retorcerse bajo mi inminente dominio y suplicarme la clemencia que no le ha brindado a nadie durante toda su vida. Por supuesto no seré más tolerante ni menos indulgente, morirá y probablemente no será una muerte lenta y piadosa. Oh… sufrirá, sufrirá mi miseria, sufrirá mi cautiverio. Se lamentará de haber mantenido bajo sus desgraciadas garras al príncipe de una estirpe guerrera, invencible. Intocable.

El gas de la nave rápidamente me adormeció y no luché contra las drogas, me dejé dormir y creo que lo hice con una sonrisa, o media, sonreiría por completo cuando lo matase.

No me percaté ni del impacto de mi nave contra el concreto, ni del tiempo ni espacio recorrido. Por eso me agradaba tanto, era como llegar en tan solo un día. Si bien mis músculos estaban levemente contraídos no le presté atención, en unos minutos esa molesta sensación se iría.

– _Al parecer ya llegamos a la Tierra _–me dije en un pesamiento–.

No tardé demasiado en salir de mi nave, la emoción de encontrar las llamadas "Esferas del Dragón" y comprobar la veracidad de sus poderes me tenía un poco ansioso. Inmediatamente me di un pequeño impulso apoyando una de mis manos enguantadas en el borde de la compuerta, que ya se había extendido. Aún estaba un poco caliente pero no le preste atención.

– ¡Es un hombre! – Gritó con fuerza un miserable a unos metros, al cual le siguieron otros haciendo acotaciones realmente idiotas.

Me crucé de brazos y levite, Nappa como siempre me siguió y nos posicionamos en un área que no estuviera tan hecha pedazos como en la que acabábamos de aterrizar. No tarde nada en notar lo horrorizados que estaban todos los presentes, tan solo la simple acción de volar los había dejado atónitos. Incluso un par cayeron sobre sus bruces. ¡Ja!

– Así que esta es la fila –le dije a Nappa con tranquilidad–, este planeta no esta nada mal. –

– Creo que debo saludar a estos seres escandalosos y curiosos –Me contestó y obviamente al saber a que se refería, me reí.

– Lo pensé –Agregué sonriendo.

A Nappa solo le tomó subir dos dedos en el aire para dejar aquella metrópolis hecha estragos, probablemente aquel estruendo debió haberse escuchado en todo el planeta. Una vez que la gigante nube de humo se disipó comencé a escuchar las carcajadas del causante.

– Creo que se me pasó lo cortés, pero fue sin querer –.

Él acostumbraba hacer esos comentarios de mastodonte retrasado, los cuales el cincuenta porciento del tiempo me causaban gracia, siempre dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo. Pero hoy no iba a molestarme, hoy estaba "feliz".

– Déjalo así Nappa –le dije calmo, extrañamente. Debía ser la "felicidad". – Si maltratas este planeta no podremos venderlo a buen precio –. Incluso me tomé la molestia de explicarle. Vaya, realmente hoy era un buen día.

Él empuñó una mano y en un tono jovial dijo: – Tienes razón, ahora que recuerdo también tenemos que buscar esas esferas que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo. –

– Son las Esferas del Dragón. – No pude evitar alzar una ceja, cada día parecía tener un retraso más importante. – Primero buscaremos al sujeto que mató a Raditz y le preguntaremos sobre esas Esferas del Dragón. –

– Así es. – agregó.

– Pero si las Esferas están por aquí. –Comencé aún con una ceja enarcada. Debía dejar en claro este punto en especial, al idiota de Nappa. – Nuestro deseo… el cual es obtener la vida eterna… –Y he aquí mi conclusión. – Nunca se hará realidad, y la culpa de todo esto la tendrá tu estúpido saludo. – Borré su sonrisa con eso último, evidentemente no había notado en su retrograda cerebro el error, hasta entonces.

Sumisamente bajó la cabeza con el ceño entristecido – Lo siento, olvide por completo lo de las esferas. –

– Eso ya esta hecho, y no podemos hacer nada. Primero buscaremos al individuo con el poder de pelea más elevado. Ese debe ser el sujeto que mató a Raditz – Estaba siendo comprensivo además, era un excelente día y ni siquiera la idiotez de Nappa lo arruinaría.

Me sorprendí al notar que había más de una presencia con un poder de pelea por encima de mil. No lo esperaba pero no me resultaba una amenaza. Le pedí a Nappa que descartara al resto y solo me diera la dirección del poseedor del poder más elevado y sin mucha espera me indicó dos de ellos. Me emocioné y apreté los puños, esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

><p>– O eso imaginaba yo –le dije sonriendo al niño, quien parecía totalmente inmerso en ese mundo de batallas fantásticas. Ni siquiera titubeó cuando le dije que Nappa había asesinado a todas esas personas en nuestro primer día en la Tierra. Como si le contara un cuento, una historia ficticia. Me sentí un veterano contando sus proezas de guerra pero me divertía. Una distracción de mi monótona vida era siempre bien recibida.<p>

Quien diría que los hijos con el pasar de los años ya no te prestan atención. La mirada de admiración de Trunks se fue desvaneciendo con el pasar del tiempo y eso me desconcertó un poco. Bulma, más allá de eso siempre intentó hacerme sentir útil. La monotonía junto a ella no parecía tan tediosa.

– ¿Y? ¡Sigue abuelito! – El niño sonreía alucinado, así que le devolví la sonrisa y continué.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al sitio noté que hablaban de nosotros, me causó mucha gracia he incluso inflé con sutileza el pecho. Teníamos un comité de bienvenida esperándonos.<p>

De inmediato mire al Namekku y le cuestioné sobre las esferas, he escuchado muchas historias sobre aquella especie. Se bien que son muy hábiles y que incluso algunos de ellos son llamados "magos" en otros planetas. Cabe la posibilidad de que aquella magia se aplicara también en esas dichosas Esferas.

Las expresiones de terror de todos ellos me cautivaron, me encanta este tipo de atención. Trágicamente el Namekku negó su relación con nuestro tesoro y separó las piernas, alzó en alto contra el viento sus afiladas uñas violeta pálido y nos llamó a combate.

Que gracioso.

Nappa se deshizo de unas "moscas" que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor. Al parecer seríamos observados por aún más curiosos. Luego de eliminar una de esas artimañas mecánicas, el resto retrocedió. Ni siquiera me volteé a mirar lo sucedido. No merecen mi atención.

Recordé que Raditz había muerto de una manera sumamente ridícula y yo no pretendía seguir sus humillantes pasos. Me quité el rastreador del rostro, evidentemente estos seres tienen la capacidad de ocultar su energía y los scooters no serían más que un estorbo. En todo caso si ellos podían hacerlo, seguramente yo también. Sería muy útil llegar a Freezer con un insignificante poder, una inmortalidad oculta tras mi espalda y matarlo. Estaría tan confundido al momento de morir que sus primeras palabras en el otro mundo serían "¿Cómo es posible?", atónito, ante las puertas del infierno.

* * *

><p>– Lo siguiente que paso no es apto para niños de tu edad. – Le dije recordando como habíamos asesinado a todos con excepción de Gohan y el enano calvo.<p>

– Pero abuelo yo soy un saiyajin. No soy como los niños ordinarios. – Al parecer sí tenía un poco de mis genes ese niño. Por suerte mi sangre no se filtró entre tanto genoma terrícola. Medio sonreí otra vez, el chico tenía un buen punto. – Fue entonces como conociste a Goku ¿No? – Cuestionó. Ya me había encargado yo de hacerle una impactante imagen de mi rival a mi descendencia. Ellos debían ser conscientes de sus prácticamente infinitas habilidades, para así hacerse una idea de las mías.

– Sí. –

* * *

><p>Matar a Nappa era necesario. Sus constantes parloteos y estupideces redundantes me terminarían sacando de quicio de un momento al otro y lo mejor era darle de baja a aquel soldado en una batalla. Ya luego culparía alguien más por el cadáver.<p>

Había oído claramente como el quichillo le dijo a Nappa "Si lo matan, las Esferas del Dragón desaparecerán". Acto seguido el idiota aniquila al Namekku, no era posible que fuese tan descuidado. Desprolijo. Indigno de estar a mi lado.

Lo que sí capturó mi atención fue su adversario. Kakarotto parecía haber ganado fuerza y por su apariencia estaba confiado y muy molesto. Tomarle el pulso a uno de sus aliados y descubrir que estaba muerto supongo no debió ser muy gratificante, pero yo en su lugar no sentiría nada. Demás estaba decir que a unos metros quedaba otro calcinado. Uno se había inmolado creyendo que salvaría el día y el otro, el cual me impresionó dijo unas palabras a su amigo fallecido y sin un brazo atacó a Nappa. La energía que emanaban durante su luto parecía incrementarse. Lastimosamente para ellos no era ni siquiera comparación con nuestras fuerzas. No había forma en la que pudieran superarnos. No sentí que fuese un día desperdiciado pero comenzaba a perder la paciencia cuando me enfrenté en solitario a él.

* * *

><p>– Mi amigo Goku. – Le dije a Botan y miré a lo lejos. Cuantos años sin pronunciar su nombre. –Ese día Goku me derrotó. – Al decir esto mi nieto abrió con notable desmesura los ojos, sus ojos celestes. Lo admití sin vergüenza alguna. Probablemente si me lo hubieran preguntado hace cuarenta años hubiese carraspeado la respuesta y maldicho su nombre mil veces después. Pero ya todo estaba fuera de discusión, ya no quedaba nadie. Poco a poco todos fueron desapareciendo, la edad se los llevó, a todos sus amigos, humanos y animales antropomorfos extraños.<p>

La última en morir fue su esposa, creo que debido a su saludable estilo de vida, a comparación de mi mujer, que fumaba como una chimenea. Sabía que muy de vez en cuando entrenaba, a pesar de su avanzada edad. Bulma siempre me dijo que era su forma de recordarlo, para luego preguntarme cómo lo haría yo cuando ella ya no estuviera. Todas las ocasiones en las que abordaba el inminente tema yo me molestaba, la ignoraba, me incomodaba saber a ciencia cierta que luego de esa última pelea contra los dragones, no vendría ningún enemigo más a destruirnos, a matarme. Descubrí ese día que ella moriría primero como siempre temí y que me sentaría solo a observar el continuar del mundo.

– ¡No puede ser! –Exclamó molesto. Estaba indignado. Se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda y yo me reí.

– Pero no terminó ahí. – Continué y vi claramente como su oreja repicaba y su curiosidad renacía. – No morí ese día. Volví más fuerte. – Sonreí ampliamente cuando él se giró y con emoción apoyó sus manos sobre mis rodillas.

– Sigue abuelito. –

– Estaba destruido, moribundo pero logré subirme a mi nave. El enano calvo de Krilin me seguía jadeante con una espada de un filo mortal. Iban detrás de mí. Yo había acabado con todos. Pero ellos se unieron y me dejaron sin otra salida. – Los ojos de Boten brillaban. Me detuve y lo contemplé. – "No lo hagas", le dijo Kakarotto. Y no lo hizo –. Su ceño se frunció, que contrariedad había descubierto el niño.

– ¿Huiste? – Preguntó confundido.

– Sí, me fui de allí solo para volver y acabar con todos. Pero esta vez los odiaba. Mi alma deseaba destruir inclusive las piedras, los árboles. Quería reducir todo a una simple bola de carbón.

– ¿Y por que no lo hiciste?

– Tu abuela no me lo permitió.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>NA: Darle un poco más de contexto al corazón de mi saiyajin favorito es primordial. Espero que nadie se moleste con la caracterización de este Vegeta retirado y viejito, después de todo él a cambiado muchísimo durante toda la serie. Por cierto, el nombre Boten, se lo puse por que en japonés significa "botón" y ya que Bulma, Bra/Bura y Trunks son indumentaria, tal vez sería coherente que el resto de su descendencia siga la misma tradición jeje


	3. Capítulo 2: Namekku

**Disclaimer:**** Dragon Ball/Z/GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No son utilizados con fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin<strong>

"_El poder es lo único que importa… Todo individuo poderoso da órdenes a los más débiles."_

Capitulo 2: Namekku.

Cuando abrí los ojos sentí el vigor de mi cuerpo revitalizado. Estaba vivo, y mejor aún, era más fuerte. Por un "milagro" me había llevado una mala pasada de aquel planeta asqueroso. Esas sabandijas se las habían arreglado para arruinar mis planes y dejarme ir. Cada vez que lo recuerdo se me revuelve el estomago. ¿Cómo era posible? Me había… agh, arrastrado por el suelo, marcados mis manos y rodillas en ese planeta repugnante. Me habían visto en mi momento más crudo, el más denigrante. La vida de un príncipe, de una especie y linaje tan sobresaliente no debería ser llevada así. Debería estar en mi planeta, con mis súbditos, con mi padre. Debería llevar una armadura y una capa como la que él usaba. ¡Debería ser yo!

Pero aquí estoy y cada minuto la impotencia crece en mi interior más y más devastando hasta mis entrañas. De tanto resentimiento mi interior debe haberse ya teñido de negro y si eso que llaman "alma" realmente existiese, la mía habría muerto hace años.

Sin lugar a dudas debo reestablecer el orden de esta situación. Todo se me ha ido de las manos.

Al menos debo agradecerle al canalla de Kakarotto esta nueva energía que corre por mis venas. Ahora no solo tenía un objetivo. Tenía dos: Freezer, y aquel traidor de Kakarotto.

* * *

><p>– Cuando un Saiyajin se recupera de un daño muy grave, su poder crece. No podría aplicarse mejor la vieja frase <em>"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte<em>" –Me reí. – Fue devastador enterarme de que el bastardo de Freezer se había marchado al planeta Namukku en busca de las verdaderas Esferas del Dragón. De modo que hurté una nave y me marché lo antes posible. Aquí es donde – Ambos miramos de lado, el rechinido de una puerta capturó nuestra atención e hicimos silencio. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

Una pequeña figura de cabello largo y lila se acercó a paso lento arrastrando un oso de peluche prácticamente despellejado. La pequeña niña, menor que Boten me sonrió ampliamente y aceleró el paso hasta mí.

– Estamos ocupados Hadagi –Rápidamente el varón se proporcionó una posición algo defensiva. Eran incluso más celosos de lo que Bulma una vez fue.

La niña detuvo su acelerada persecución hasta mi regazo y frunció los labios – Eres malo –Le dijo indignada a su hermano.

Cada vez que miraba a Hadagi veía una fusión perfecta entre Bra y Trunks, realmente de su padre terrícola solo había heredado el apellido. Su respuesta me causó gracia, "eres malo". Yo sí era malo, Boten era solo mezquino.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros? –Pregunté y mientras ella se dedicó a darle brillo a sus enormes ojos, el otro me miró con horror. – Debes compartir Boten, solo hay un Yo –. Le dije ladeando una sonrisa y él se cruzó de brazos, estaba resignado.

La niñita se impulsó con las manos y se sentó junto a mí, apoyó su lacia melena despeinada sobre mi abdomen y yo apoyé mi cansado brazo de guerrero sobre ella. Con cuidado acaricié levemente su cabello y ella me miró: – Los escuché – Me dijo.

– ¡Estabas espiando! –Exclamó aún más indignado el otro.

– ¡No! –Negó ella presionando sus puños.

A pesar de que hace ya muchos años no me he visto en la necesidad de detectar kis, me sorprendió de sobremanera sentir los suyos tan latentes y emocionales.

– Silencio –Pedí en voz alta y ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Es uno de los tantos beneficios de ser el más viejo y poderoso de la familia. Todos se callan cuando así lo pido. El respeto de ser abuelo es incomparable, nadie te molesta, ni te piden que hagas cosas por ellos. Lo malo es que los desconocidos se empecinan en ayudarme. Si tan solo supieran…

– ¿Qué escuchaste? –Cuestioné preocupado, era una niña pequeña y no pretendía exponerla a la vida mercenaria de su abuelo. Por suerte su respuesta me dio un poco de alivio.

– Que fuiste a buscar al malo al otro planeta –

Suspiré y proseguí – ¿Escucharás toda la historia? – Ella asintió y supe de inmediato los detalles que debería omitir.

* * *

><p>Por un momento creí que se haría realidad…<p>

Por un momento pensé que toda esta pesadilla en la que se ha convertido mi vida, habría terminado y que finalmente todo resultaría como estaba predestinado. Que sería inmortal y que por fin terminaría con ese despreciable sujeto que me mantuvo cautivo durante casi toda mi existencia. Creí que… Creí que restauraría mi honor y que tomaría mi muy merecido lugar en la cima de la galaxia. Estaba tan seguro, pero todo salió tan mal. Aquel mocoso Namekusei-jin estropeó mi deseo, después de todo el trabajo que me tomó esconder las esferas para luego reunirlas. Después de todo lo que había planeado durante tanto tiempo.

Tantas veces soñé con eliminarlo con mis propias manos, y fue todo reducido a nada.

Al menos si no soy yo quien lo elimine será su peor pesadilla, materializada.

Con dificultad me apoyé sobre mis codos. Mi armadura estaba perforada y podía sentir perfectamente que mi cuerpo había sido atravesado por el poder de Freezer en su última transformación. Me reí y eso hizo estragos en mi interior, pero no me importó, se que mi final esta cerca pero disfrutaré del delirio en su rostro al saber lo que yo ya sé.

– Freezer, más vale que pelees con todas tus fuerzas. Por que aquí tienes… –El dolor es insoportable, pero no me detendré. Quiero ver la agonía en sus ojos– A quien más le temes. Él es… él es el Súper Saiyajin –Sonreí de lado, ni siquiera Kakarotto entendía mis palabras.

Finalmente lo vi, observé a la perfección como temblaba su interior ante ese ser mítico que tanto había odiado desde la primera vez que la leyenda se oyó. Abrió los ojos y la boca con desmesura, estaba incrédulo. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Al menos me iría al infierno con esa última imagen grabada en la mente. – ¡Si! –Reafirmé con más fuerza– Él es el guerrero legendario más fuerte del universo ¡El Súper Saiyajin! –Comencé a reírme en su cara, juraría se estremecía mientras me escuchaba. El ser más tétrico de la historia estaba temblando al saberse frente a la leyenda de mi raza– Freezer, esta vez sí será tu fin, te lo mereces. Él acabará contigo –.

No soportó mis burlas, tal vez fue el mismo terror que lo abrumaba y me apuntó directo al corazón. Caí al suelo nuevamente, esta vez no creo que pueda levantarme. Mi boca se abrió solo para escupir la sangre que comenzaba a despedirse de mí.

– Tu ya lo sabías Vegeta, realmente detesto las bromas de mal gusto –.

– ¡Vegeta! –Gritó Kakarotto y se giró a mi asesino. – ¡Maldito! ¡Vegeta ya no podía hacer ningún movimiento! No tenías por que atacarlo de esa manera –.

Empecé a vagar de una punta a la otra, moría y regresaba en cuestión de segundos, mi espíritu luchaba por permanecer en el mundo. Sin embargo mi cuerpo ya no podía albergarlo.

– A pesar de que esa historia no es más que una tontería, el seguía aferrándose a ella. Y yo no soporto a los impertinentes. –.

– Ka… Kakarotto –Lo llamé con mis últimas fuerzas e intenté en vano arrastrarme con una de mis manos. Mi voz raspaba y cada palabra dolía una agonía más – ¡Maldita sea! todavía te atreves a decirme tonterías, ¿acaso no eres un súper saiyajin? Actúa como tal –Lo maldije por su buen comportamiento. Ningún honor lograría sacar a la leyenda a la superficie. Repentinamente todo se fue tornando oscuro, mi mente se nublaba y perdía en conocimiento mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar espasmos. Empecé a recordar todos esos momentos que viví junto a él en la Tierra. Haber visto todo su poder, ser vencido y perdonado. Todos los recuerdos igual de vivos que cuando realmente ocurrieron. Todos, igual de humillantes. Entonces regresé. Faltaba muy poco para mi muerte. Tenía que contarle todo. – ¡Estúpido! No tengas piedad, no debes ser amable. Te aseguro que te convertirás en el Súper Saiyajin, el más fuerte del universo –.

– Vegeta, no importa que método utilice para intentarlo. Pero entiende que no puedo ser tan cruel como eres tú. Y tampoco logro entender a la perfección que rayos es un Súper Saiyajin –.

–El es… él Súper Saiyajin es un…–Regresé a ese mundo de tinieblas y los recuerdos fueron más allá de lo que yo mismo esperaba. Mis últimos momentos con mi padre, el Rey y su escuadrón. Su muerte a manos de Freezer y su risa, su despiadada risa mientras se mofaba de la destrucción de mi planeta natal. – Escúchame… Kakarotto –Bramé y sonidos desgarradores comenzaron a salir de mi garganta.

– A pesar de que te perfore el corazón todavía puedes seguir hablando, Vegeta, que obstinado –.

– El lugar donde tú y yo nacimos era el planeta Vegita –Comencé, no podía morir hasta cumplir ese último cometido– y la causa de su destrucción no fue una inmensa lluvia de meteoritos –.

– ¡Ya no digas nada mas Vegeta! Por que tu muerte llegara ¡Entiéndelo! –.

– Fue freezer quien lo destruyó y nosotros los Saiyajins fuimos sus más fieles ayudantes. –Mis ojos comenzaron a arder, cerré los parpados con fuerza para continuar con mi último aliento. Sentí unas lagrimas caer por mi mejilla pero no podía detenerme. En cualquier segundo moriría.– Trabajamos tal y como él nos ordenaba… y a pesar de eso, mato a todos. Menos a nosotros, también mato a tu padre y a mi padre. Freezer no tenía otra opción por que temía que naciera el legendario Súper Saiyajin y lo derrotara –.

– Eso siempre lo dice –.

– ¡Vegeta! –.

– Por favor… elimina a freezer –Le rogué alzando mi mano con la escasa energía que mi cuerpo preservaba. – Por favor –Dije por segunda vez, no me iría del mundo sin saber que le daría fin a quien destruyó a toda nuestra especie – Mátalo con tus manos de Saiyajin. –

* * *

><p>Preferí obviar el mundo de tinieblas que toqué al partir de mi vida terrenal. Dudo que las inocentes mentes de mis nietos puedan dormir tranquilos después de describirles el modo en el que se "vive" en el infierno. Ya había sido demasiado haberles contado como fue mi visita al planeta verde, y era horroroso compartir con ellos esa muerte tan devastadora. Pero yo sí sé como continuó la historia después de mi muerte y dista un poco de ser tan trágica como lo había sido hasta ese momento.<p>

– Entonces… –Dijo cabizbajo, Boten y me observó con sus enormes ojos azules. Coloqué mi mano sobre su azabache cabellera y sonreí como tantas veces ese día.

– No me dirás que te dio miedo la historia ¿O si? –Como digno miembro de una estirpe guerrera, infló su pecho y negó.

– A mi no me dio miedo –Aseguró Hidagi con una brillante sonrisa. La cual me sorprendió, su madre Bra era una pequeña niña miedosa y escurridiza, en cambio ella era intrépida y aguerrida.

– ¿Continúo? –

* * *

><p>Lentamente el dolor comenzó a esfumarse hasta ya ser un horroroso y vívido recuerdo. Empecé a gozar otra vez del latido de mi corazón, el cual había sido previamente perforado. Estaba ahí en mi pecho nuevamente. Seguro, y apacible.<p>

No podía abrir mis ojos por que algo me cubría. Sentía el olor a tierra húmeda por doquier e intenté mover mis revitalizados brazos hasta que finalmente logré sacar uno de mi prisión. Levanté mi torso y nuevamente respiraba. Observé a mí alrededor. Truenos y relámpagos, la tierra por todos lados se hundía y daba paso al magma, que brotaba de los quiebres y arremetía con furia hacia la superficie, ¿Era eso otro infierno? Miré mis sucias manos enguantadas y me di cuenta de en dónde exactamente me había desenterrado. Era mi propia tumba. Yo había muerto y sido enterrado por alguien en ese preciso sitio en el que Freezer me había dado muerte. Inflé mis pulmones, aún no lo podía terminar de entender. Sí, definitivamente había muerto, recuerdo la agonía de los últimos minutos, recuerdo todo a la perfección, incluso mi última conversación con Kakarotto, la cuál a duras penas pude pronunciar. No tenía sentido alguno y no lo encontraría si me detenía a pensar en ello. Emprendí vuelo, debía encontrar a alguien en ese planeta en erupción. Algo que evidenciara lo que sucedía. Y fue cuando lo vi.

* * *

><p>– Su cuerpo resplandecía y en su mirada pude ver al fin lo que yo había intentado sacar antes de morir. La furia, reflejada en el celeste pardo de sus ojos. Que a pesar de ser tan claros, eran contradictorios. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, toda la parte superior se había desintegrado durante la pelea que sostenía, se giró, me ladeó una sonrisa y pronunció mi nombre con emoción. De modo que aún preservaba su personalidad a pesar de haber pasado por la mítica transformación. Tan humilde y cordial como él siempre fue. Los abrumadores poderes del Súper Saiyajin desbordaban de su cuerpo y se sentía ya en su sola presencia, su imponente e infinita fuerza. Era la leyenda en carne propia. Del otro lado estaba Freezer, lastimado y confundido, presa del pánico. Me alegré tanto de verlo así de desvalido y preocupado por su vida. Me gritó atónito, tampoco entendía como es que yo, el príncipe que acababa de asesinar se había levantado de su propia tumba. Estaba estático, lo cual me provocó mucha risa y fue cuando intenté atacarlo y armé una esfera de energía justo en la palma de mi mano. –<p>

– ¿Lo mataste? –Me cuestionó con firmeza la niña.

Suspiré. – Por mucho que lo deseaba, no pude hacerlo. Los terrícolas tenían otros planes para todos aquellos que habíamos sido revividos por las Esferas del Dragón y nos enviaron a todos juntos al planeta Tierra. De modo que ni siquiera pude gozar del placer de atacarlo y me resigné a deshacer esa esfera de energía –.

Noté naturalmente, la decepción en los rostros de ambos. Esperaban que yo fuera el héroe de mis propias historias, pero ya estaba suficientemente anciano como para evitarlo y contar la verdad.

– Kakarotto fue quien acabó con él y desapareció en el espacio. Tiempo después supimos que estaba entrenando en otros planetas y que regresaría luego. Y yo sentía que él me había arrebatado mi lugar en el mundo y todo lo que me correspondía –.

– Pero el sujeto malo había muerto, ¿no era eso lo que querías? –Me quedé mudo ante su respuesta. Será por que los niños pequeños e inocentes, criados en una amorosa familia, no integran en su sistema el orgullo y rencor tal y como lo había hecho yo desde que aprendí a hablar. No entenderían con exactitud todos los sentimientos que albergaba mi resentido Yo en ese momento.

– Es cierto, pero digamos que… Boten tomara este oso –Tomé con mi mano izquierda el despellejado animal de peluche y lo suspendí sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente ella extendió los brazos para alcanzarlo, sin caso alguno y continué: – Tú quieres tenerlo para siempre y alardear sobre tu gran… oso –Arrojé la suave criatura ciega a los brazos de mi nieto, quien con una mueca lo sostuvo pendiendo de una pata y le sonrió con picardía. – ¿Qué harías? –

– Lo golpearía –Respondió luego de meditar con su diminuto dedo sobre su mentón. Otro gesto que al parecer heredó por genética. Me agradó su respuesta.

– Y eso fue justamente lo que hice –.

– Y lo haré si no me lo devuelves –.

Juraría haber visto un esquivo chispazo salir de sus ojos perlados, mientras observaba a su hermano e imitaba mi manera de mirar a mis enemigos. Casi como una pequeña llamarada ardiente y sedienta de venganza. Era posible, después de todo, esa niña tenía un octavo de mi sangre. En fin…

– Tómalo, ¿para que querría yo esa cosa tan fea y maloliente? –Se burló el niño y le arrojó la criatura.

Indignada e incluso preocupada, tomó su juguete y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su intricada respuesta fue sacar la lengua y fruncir la nariz.

– Muy madura –Le dijo él girando su torso y levantando el mentón. Que niño tan superado.

– Tú eres el único maloliente aquí –.

– Silencio –Los callé nuevamente y ambos me miraron con aprehensión, para formular al unísono un casi imperceptible "Lo siento". – Creo que ésta parte de la historia es la que más le gustará a Hidagi –Espeté bajando la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos claros. – Tu abuela Bulma me ofreció una casa, la única condición que puso fue… –Me reí para mis adentros– que no me enamorará de ella. Por que según dijo, se trataba de la mujer más inteligente y hermosa de la Tierra. Lamentablemente para ella, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con ninguna imposición que se me pusiera por delante. –

* * *

><p>Si no me hubiera creído en mis últimos momentos de vida no me hubiera humillado de esa manera jamás, esto es una burla. Lloré, ¡maldita sea!, frente a todos esos miserables y le rogué a Kakarotto que me hiciera ese favor, a mi y a mi honor. No era suficiente ya con haberme escapado arrastrando de la Tierra, si no que ahora también, Kakarotto se había llevado todo el crédito de la muerte de Freezer, para luego morir idiotamente en la explosión del planeta. Eso es totalmente inaceptable. No puede ser, yo no puedo haber sido reducido a esto. Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajins, soy el gran Vegeta.<p>

– Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes a comer con nosotros? Hay mucha comida, debes estar hambriento –Mire a un costado y allí estaba esa mujer vulgar otra vez. Parece que a cada rincón al que miro ahí esta ella. Y como grita…

Enfrascarme en una explicación del por qué alguien de la realeza no debería compartir una cena con todos esos seres inferiores no era lo ideal. Los decibeles de su sola voz me irritan. La seguí hasta la cocina y su respuesta fue más correcta de lo que esperaba.

– Si gustas, puedo llevártelo a tu habitación –La mujer escandalosa me sonrió, la miré con desconfianza. Después de todo y la paliza que le di al mocoso hijo de Kakarotto frente a sus ojos, no podía estar tan tranquila. Algo debía tener entre manos. Le aprobé, asintiendo y me di vuelta al que me indicaron como mi habitación, para inspeccionar mientras la hembra traía mis alimentos.

No esperé demasiado, la mujer trajo un carro completo con diferentes platos terrícolas y al parecer tendría que acostumbrarme a sus constantes parloteos.

– Como eres un Saiyajin, igual que Goku y Gohan, seguro comes tanto como ellos. Espero que esto sea suficiente –Parecía estarse felicitando a ella y su poder de deducción. Miré el carro en cuestión y enarqué una ceja.

– Ningún veneno que le hayas echado podría derribarme, mujer –Le dije, no había criatura lo suficientemente ponzoñosa que hiciera de mi plato un peligro. – Y no me compares con esas sabandijas –Que atrevimiento.

– Vaya que tienes mal carácter –Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con la misma desaprobación con la que yo la observaba a ella. – No me hubiera tomado tanto trabajo en cocinar esto de saber que serías tan malagradecido –Sin esperar mi respuesta cerró con violencia la puerta y se retiró a pasos agigantados.

– Mujer loca –.

– ¡Aún te oigo! –Me gritó del otro lado.

Gruñí y miré los platos, que para mi sorpresa no sabían tan mal. No parecía tan tonta después de todo. Intentar envenenar a un ser tan poderoso como yo significaría su inmediata muerte. Para su fortuna no había cometido ese error, así que me dispuse a comer en soledad, como correspondía y divagué luego sobre mis pasos a seguir. Según había entendido utilizarían las Esferas del Dragón dentro de un año. Como ingeniosamente sugerí, sus almas serían traídas a este planeta y luego resucitado de la muerte. Así que Kakarotto volvería a respirar y podría pelear a muerte por mi honor perdido.

* * *

><p>– Si hubieran visto mi cara cuando ella comenzó a felicitarme por esa idea se reirían por una semana. Su abuela tenía esa costumbre de exagerar sus reacciones al máximo y yo no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamientos. Todos a mi alrededor siempre trataron de ser lo más centrados posible. –.<p>

– Pero mi mamá me dijo que mi abuela tenía un novio cuando tu llegaste –Dijo molesto Boten.

– ¡Hmp! Es como comparar una carreta tirada por un burro, con una aeronave de las que construye tu tío –Le contesté indignado– Por cierto, ¿cómo demonios es que sostuvieron esa conversación tú y Bra?

– ¡La boca! –Me calló aún más indignada, mi nieta.– No debes decir groserías –.

– Cuando tengas mi edad dirás todas las groserías que tú quieras –Le contesté a ella y seguí hacia el otro: – Y tú contesta la pregunta.

Boten comenzó a titubear y a mirar a los lados, enervado: – Ya es tarde abuelito, me iré a dormir. –Dijo y se echó a correr. Pero no lo dejaría irse tan rápido, de modo que lo tomé por cuello de su camiseta y lo arrastré hasta mis pies.

– Contesta –.

– Mi mamá me pidió que no dijera nada –Se lamentó el niño en conflicto.

– No me interesa lo que haya dicho tu mamá. Contesta la pregunta, ¿por qué sostenían esa conversación tu y ella? –.

El niño suspiró y se giró a mi, rascó su oscuro cabello y se dispuso a proseguir con su explicación: – En realidad…. Ella no hablaba conmigo, si no con papá. –Relación que jamás terminaré de aprobar– Él estaba molesto, creo que no le caes muy bien. Le preguntaba a mi mamá como es que alguien normal podría haberse enamorado de ti y ella le dijo que…–

Me enervé, sabía que ningún humano sería digno jamás de desposar a mi princesa.

– ¿Qué, Boten? –Indagué en voz alta.

– Le dijo que su novio la había engañado y que tú cuidaste de ella –.

No era ni remotamente similar a lo que había ocurrido en realidad, esa explicación probablemente haya callado al estúpido esposo de Bra. Sin embargo la idea de verme a mi mismo como un hombro en el que llorar para una mujer, un paño de lagrimas o premio consolación, no me resultaba para nada atractivo.

Gruñí, ya hablaría con ella al respecto. Dicho sea de paso, ese hombre necesitaba de un correctivo. Uno más para su colección.

– Entonces sí eras bueno, abuelito –Sonrió esperanzada la niña, interrumpiendo.

La miré de soslayo. Que ingenua era la pequeña mujercita.

– No, era malo. Lo gracioso es… que a ella le gustaba así.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Es de por sí un alivio ver que ambos capítulos han tenido tantos hits! Gracias por los reviews gente. Espero que este capitulo, a pesar de no tener tanta acción VxB haya sido de su agrado. Se darán cuenta que a partir de ahora puedo jugar más con nuestros queridos personajes, solamente había que devastar un poco el corazón de Vegeta jeje. ¿Que les parece hasta ahora? Perdón si encontraron algún dedazo o error de ortografía, aún estoy trabajando en eso n.n Recuerden que las opiniones serán bien recibidas, considerando que integré un par de OC... las necesito jaja Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Huésped

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No son utilizados con fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo dedicado a Vegeta No Ouji, cuyo comentario en Facebook me dio muchos ánimos para seguir con este fic ¡Gracias!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin<strong>

"_Oye…¡Muchacha! Muchacha terrícola…ven, te necesito"_

**Capítulo 3: Huésped.**

Si es precisamente un año lo que me veré en la obligación de esperar, esperaré. La resurrección de Kakarotto al igual que la mía, ocurriría por la gracia de las Esferas del Dragón. Pero la idea de compartir el techo con todos esos gusanos verdes, antropomorfos, no me sacaba una sonrisa. Admito que es halagador que cada vez que paso caminando junto a ellos se giren con rencor y se abstengan con tanta fuerza de maldecirme. Los entendía a la perfección, después de todo es una reacción normal. Luego de notar que varios de sus aldeanos no habían vuelto a la vida y confusos se miraron entre sí sin entender, fue magnifico aclarar esa duda, puesto que el deseo pedido al enorme dragón consistía solo en resucitar a quienes Freezer mató, desgraciadamente para ellos… Yo no soy Freezer. Ah… y luego empezar a sentir esos diminutos "ki" mermar, creciendo a una escala tan diminuta y patética, fue gracioso. Aún estaba perfeccionando esa útil técnica terrícola y aprovechaba cualquier instante para hacer uso de ella, con tal de entrenarla interiormente.

Más allá de ese pequeño, casi insignificante avance, aún estaba muy por debajo de lo que Kakarotto había logrado. La transformación no podía ser solo para él, no podía ser una única habilidad de ese único Saiyajin. No era posible, si alguien podía lograrlo… desde luego ese era yo. Todo aquello parecía una humillante pesadilla y yo haría lo que fuera por darla por terminado. Debía despertar y el modo de hacerlo era convertirme en un Súper Saiyajin, pero si la leyenda era cierta y solo uno de entre miles era el indicado y capaz, solo me enfrentaría a la agonía diaria de saber que nunca llegaría, que esa posibilidad no estaba predestinada a ser mía.

Me senté en la cama aún con mi uniforme puesto. No me sentía cómodo desnudándome para dormir de modo que ni siquiera me acomodé debajo de las sabanas y simplemente cerré los ojos. Cuando nuevamente escuché sus débiles pasos aproximándose hasta llegar al umbral de mi puerta y luego oí como la golpeaba con suavidad un par de veces. Alcé una ceja ¿Qué diablos quería ahora? Me levanté al ver que volvía a repetir esos golpes y supe de inmediato que no se detendría hasta que abriera. Tomé el pomo y la abrí, la miré con desaprobación y le dije: — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —

Colocó sus brazos a la altura de su cadera y me miró con el ceño fruncido: — ¿No esperarás que deje todos esos platos sucios aquí? ¿O sí? —.

— No imaginé que serías mi mucama —Me burlé, dándole la espalda para que continuara con sus quehaceres.

— ¡¿Mucama? ! Ash, lo pasaré por alto solo por que estoy muy cansada. Estuve durante meses en una nave con Krillin y Gohan, y luego abandonada en un planeta desconocido a mi suerte… —Si le prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras terminaría matándola. De modo que simplemente miré por la ventana hasta que los parloteos terminaron y me giré creyendo que se había marchado. Lamentablemente continuaba parada junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. — Podrías al menos ser amable y fingir que te interesa —Espetó ofendida tomando el carro por un lado.

— ¿Para qué? —.

— Te estoy dando asilo, te traje comida. Lo mínimo que deberías darme es un poco de respeto —Su fundamento tendría algo de base si tan solo ella no fuera tan insultantemente débil, y yo tan inmensamente poderoso.

Ladeé una sonrisa y me acerqué a la mujer, con determinación: — Suficiente piedad estoy brindándote, al no matarte, mujer. Deberías saber mejor —.

Ella me miró con desconfianza. Bien, por fin una reacción normal de parte de aquella impertinente hembra. Arrastró lentamente el carro hacia las afueras de mi habitación y me dije mentalmente que la próxima vez, yo mismo lo sacaría. Una forma fácil de evitarme todo esa conversación insulsa.

— Sí, claro —Bramó respingando la nariz.

— ¡Hmpf! —Aún se atrevía a seguir contestando. Realmente estaba loca. Gruñí y cerré la puerta en su cara. Si contestaba a eso terminaría matándola.

* * *

><p>— Abuelo ¿Tú querías matar a todos? —Me preguntó con su característica inocencia, Hidagi. Y creo que hasta cierto punto le daba la razón.— Eras muy malhumorado ¿verdad? —Cuestionó entre risas.<p>

— Sí, creo que tenía muchos problemas en ese entonces —.

— La abuela era muy valiente, ella no le tenía miedo a nada —Dijo Boten con alegría. Lo que en su momento yo percibí como locura, impertinencia. Carencia de sentido común. Él idealizó en valentía. Me parecía bien, era una buena imagen para preservar sobre su abuela.

— Ella fue la mujer más valiente de toda la Tierra —Ratifiqué sin dudarlo. — La más hermosa e inteligente —Agregué y la niña me sonrió.

— Que romántico… —Espetó entrelazando sus manos para acomodarlas debajo de su mentón. Sus ojos perlados se entrecerraron y enternecieron aún más, para luego soltar con melancolía un suspiro.

— ¡Hmpf! —Se oyó al unísono de mi garganta y la de mi nieto. Sentí rápidamente mis mejillas arder.

— ¡Esta es una historia de luchas, Hidagi! —Exclamó batiendo sus puños en el aire.

— ¡Es una historia de amor! —Rebatió ella, con la misma mirada de su abuelo.

Tal vez era una mediación perfecta entre ambas. Era difícil dejar a los dos niños satisfechos con mi historia, pero lo intentaría.

— Dejen de pelear niños, ustedes dos son de la realeza, no un par de terrícolas ordinarios. Compórtense como tales. —Ambos alzaron sus mentones en alto y cerraron los ojos. Que obstinados, dignos hijos de Bra.

— Sigue abuelito —Me pidió con dulzura Hidagi.

* * *

><p>Un año se empezó a volver demasiado tiempo cuando me vi rodeado de seres extraños.<p>

La mujer rubia era una incógnita ambulante, por lo que traté de no verme a mi mismo cerca de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia. De inmediato comenzaba a vociferar cuestiones absurdas de parejas ficticias, más de una vez se me ofreció de manera peculiar y me retiré volando en la dirección contraria. El más silencioso parecía ser el anciano científico que vivía en aquella residencia.

Deambulaba una mañana en aquel sitio, memorizando corredores ya que viviría allí hasta el regreso de Kakarotto y me topé con un área repleta de aparatos en construcción. Debía ser el laboratorio, sin lugar a dudas, ubicado en lo más profundo de los cimientos. Lo cual no me pareció lo más sensato, de ocurrir algún imprevisto, toda la mansión se vendría abajo. Aquellos humanos estaban muy confiados de sus habilidades en la ciencia.

Caminé unos pasos y oí un sonido similar al de los engranajes encastrándose y vislumbré una enorme maquina de forma esférica, con detalles en color negro. A un lado yacía una compuerta abierta y un anciano de bata blanca pedía a un robot levitante, una llave más grande. Noté de inmediato el cilindro, también blanco pendiendo de su labio inferior y al mismo tiempo, emitiendo un humo grisáceo de olor desagradable. Antes de que pudiera retirarme, aquel sujeto se dirigió a mí.

— Tú debes ser el tal Vegeta ¿No? —Me dijo y se limpió la frente. — Bienvenido, espero que tu estadía aquí, sea cómoda —.

Ya estaba acostumbrándome a contestarles con mi frío silencio, el cual no parecía intimidar a ninguno de todos esos excéntricos individuos. Y todos parecían amar los monólogos absurdos, de modo que si yo no contestaba, el humano tomaría la palabra nuevamente. Miré aquel enorme aparato en el que trabajaba y noté los propulsores que tenía debajo. Era una nave.

— ¿Esta fue la nave que enviaron al planeta Namekku? —Le cuestioné, tal vez la utilizaría una vez que haya matado a Kakarotto.

— No, aquella belleza se destruyó junto con el planeta. Ésta pequeña es nueva y planeo hacerla más resistente. Según me dijo el hijo de Goku, la otra estaba bastante deteriorada cuando la encontraron. Pero al ser piloteada por su padre, no creo que haya tenido un muy buen aterrizaje. —Aquel sonrió como si las carentes habilidades de manejo de Kakarotto fueran una gracia. Limpió sus anteojos con su bata y prosiguió. — Aún estoy conectando el radio, pero no se que estaciones se frecuenten en el espacio —.

— ¡Hmpf! —Era otro idiota más. No necesité de mayor conversación para sentir la intensa necesidad de retirarme.

* * *

><p>Cuando ese hombre murió toda la mansión vivió en penumbras por un largo tiempo. Si bien no había creado ningún lazo con ese encorvado anciano, sabía que significaba mucho para Bulma, Trunks y la pequeña que era en ese momento, Bra. Por sobre todo la escandalosa madre de Bulma, y todo ese zoológico que guardaban detrás del jardín. Mi mujer se empecinaba en decirme cuanto sufriría si yo alguna vez me marchaba y yo lo tenía presente cuando me sacrifiqué en la batalla contra Majin Boo, pero no lo entendí realmente hasta el momento en el que su avanzada edad se la llevó de mi lado.<p>

La madre de Bulma dejó de canturrear por los pasillos y un corto tiempo después de eso, se marchó junto con él. Lo cual aumento la depresión que con tanta convicción, mi mujer intentó ocultarme. Pero nunca lo logró. Al irse sus padres ella se encargó de mantener vivo ese jardín y de alimentar diariamente a todas las mascotas que su familia había dejado, pero sin ese par de extraños humanos, Corporación Capsula no volvió a ser la misma.

— El padre de Bulma fundó la compañía en la que ahora trabaja su tío, Trunks. Era un hombre muy inteligente, al igual que su abuela, inteligencia que imagino ustedes heredaron también —Les dije a los niños, sacándoles una sonrisa. — La madre de Bulma era… peculiar. Creo que era psíquica también ya que muchas veces me dijo que nuestros hijos serían muy "apuestos" —No pude evitar reírme al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que me insinuaba que el reloj biológico de Bulma estaba sonando.

* * *

><p>No mantuve demasiadas interacciones con esos humanos durante el resto del año. Todo se limitó a mi alimento, el cual reclamé al menos 3 veces al día y en abundancia como era de esperarse. Si aquella mujer iba a jactarse de conocer a los de mi especie, yo la obligaría a hacer honor de sus palabras. Al principio se mofaba y atrevidamente se dirigía a mí con el apelativo de "pequeño", aún no entiendo cómo es que no la maté a la primera.<p>

Me dediqué arduamente a entrenar a solas en el desierto y tratar de conservar un cuerdo estado mental. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido todavía tenía la oportunidad de gobernar en la Tierra, de esclavizar a todos sus amigos y de evitar que su resurrección ocurriese. Podía utilizar las Esferas del Dragón ahora que el namekusei-jin estaba con vida, pedir ese deseo y ser quien yo debía ser desde un principio…

Pero algo había ocurrido que me hacía sentir aquello como una burla. Kakarotto no había necesitado de todas esas facilidades para volverse tan poderoso. El no había pedido ningún deseo a un dragón mágico, ni era inmortal obviamente. Por mucho que me repugne, él había muerto dignamente en una batalla contra un ser poderoso. Él había muerto como un Saiyajin, en cambio yo… ¡Maldita sea! Caí y caí incontable cantidad de veces en ese mismo atroz pensamiento. Mi honor ahora era lo único que me quedaba, lo poco que preservaba de él y tendría que hacerlo valer hasta el final.

Lo esperaría el año completo, esperaría el momento en el que volviera a la vida y me demostraría a mi mismo que no hay nadie mejor que yo. Es mi destino.

* * *

><p>— El primer año apenas sí note que su abuela existía, si no fuera por ese énfasis que manifestaba cuando yo no la quería llamar por su nombre, quizás no la hubiera diferenciado de entre el resto —.<p>

Volteé a Boten y noté el cansancio en sus ojos. Habíamos pasado buena parte de la tarde entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. No había sido un entrenamiento intenso, pero era de los primeros del muchacho con la gravedad aumentada y debía considerar que no era del todo Saiyajin. Se moriría del susto si tan solo viera un saibaiman.

— Creo que es hora de que ambos se vayan a dormir —Les dije y ambos se avisparon inmediatamente.

— No tenemos sueño —Contestó la niña pero su cuerpo no pensaba igual y dejó salir con picardía un bostezo, refutándose a sí misma.

— De acuerdo, les contaré un poco más y luego los dos a la cama, su madre se molestará conmigo si se duermen muy tarde —.

* * *

><p>Me había esforzado demasiado esa tarde y mi brazo derecho no estaba respondiendo correctamente. Sangraba a borbotones y no tenía nada con que hacer torniquete, por lo que tuve que regresar rápidamente, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan agotado que mi vuelo hasta ese lugar se hacía cada vez más largo.<p>

No podría pasar por la puerta principal sin ser notado por todos esos individuos verdosos, quienes probablemente disfrutarían de verme en estas atroces condiciones. Tendría que volar hasta mi ventana y utilizar las mismas sabanas de la cama que apenas uso, para detener la hemorragia. Presioné mi brazo con fuerza y luego lo solté para abrir la ventana y luego me adentré en la habitación.

Estaba jadeando mis respiraciones, que patético. Al menos cuando me repusiera de todo este daño autoinfligido, sería más fuerte que la última vez. Me volteé a un lado y me miré en el espejo, mi frente también sangraba y mi traje de batalla estaba bastante deteriorado. Gruñí y saqué el edredón de la cama y tomé con mi mano izquierda la sabana, la cual se teñía de rojo al posarse sobre mi extremidad. Con fuerza la jalé de un lado con el único brazo que aún respondía y con los dientes alé del otro extremo, así detendría la sangre de continuar brotando. Jadeé con un poco más de fuerza y me senté sobre la punta del colchón, en medio de la penumbra.

Me distraje tanto con todo aquello que no había notado la presencia de la mujer acercándose a mi habitación. Nuevamente parada frente al umbral de la puerta, a punto de tocarla.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? ! —Interrumpí, deteniendo su acción y asumo que, confundida se detuvo un segundo y prosiguió.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? —Preguntó fuera de lugar, cada salida disparatada de aquella hembra me tomaba por sorpresa.

— ¡Hmpf! ¡¿Acaso te parece que preciso una niñera? ! —.

— No has comido nada, Vegeta. Toda esta semana te has marchado y comido menos que de costumbre ¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué no me abres la puerta? ! ¡¿Te parece de caballeros, dejarme afuera? ! —.

Enarqué una ceja y proseguí: — Soy un guerrero, no un caballero. Ahora lárgate —. Oí el pomo de la puerta girar y ella dio un paso dentro de la habitación vociferando una respuesta y al verme se quedó inmóvil. — ¡Te dije que te largaras! —

Rápidamente se hizo un paso hacia atrás por el tono de mi voz. Sin embargo no se retiró.

— Estás lastimado… —Me dijo con un nudo en la garganta. — Vegeta, los namekkusei-jin tienen una técnica para curar heridas, deja que traiga uno de ellos y te sentirás—

— ¡NO! —Le interrumpí gritando, y con dificultad me puse de pie. — No permitiré que ninguno de ellos venga a burlarse de mí, te dije que te fueras ¡AHORA VETE! —.

Pero ella no se fue, tan solo volvió a estremecerse y continuó con su parloteo.

— ¿Burlarse? Vegeta, estás gravemente herido, nadie va a reírse de ti. —La miré con furia, si tuviera un poco más de energía la mataría. Pero desperdiciarla así, cuando la necesito sería impertinente de mi parte. — Si no quieres que nadie lo sepa, déjame traer mi botiquín de primeros auxilios y vendaremos tus heridas como corresponde —.

Aquello en cambio no parecía tan desquiciado como permitirle a esos campesinos alienígenas me ayudaran. No le contesté y simplemente volví a sentarme sobre la cama.

— Bien —Dijo ella sonriendo e inmediatamente corrió por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Que estúpido fui al creer que ella, de entre todas esas personas intentaría reírse de mí por encontrarme en esas condiciones.<p>

— Bulma no tenía ningún titulo en enfermería, sin embargo andaba detrás de mí con ese maletín blanco en caso de que se me ocurriera algo nuevo durante el entrenamiento —Me reí mirando un punto incierto en el horizonte y continué: — Las primeras veces le perturbaban mucho las heridas, ponía una cara rara cuando estaba a punto de desinfectarme con alcohol y me advertía _"Esto va a doler"_, lo cual era muy gracioso, considerando… —Un ronquido me detuvo de proseguir, miré a mi derecha y Higadi dormía placidamente, con una extremidad pendiendo del sofá. Del otro lado Boten emitía pequeños ruidos entre sus respiraciones. Siempre que entrenaba termina tirado en algún área de la Corporación, roncando a diez voces.

Sonreí ampliamente. Mejor así, Hidagi no insistiría en que le de los detalles románticos sobre la historia y Boten evitaría sus caras de horror.

— Se ven exhaustos —Oí salir de la misma puerta por la que la niña había entrado. — Creo que has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste a la Tierra, papá —.

Bra se adentró en la habitación y tomó a su hija entre sus brazos, meciéndola maternalmente cuando la niña demostró algo de molestia.

No pude evitar mirar a mi niña en silencio por un momento y, como tantas ocasiones buscar algo que la diferenciara físicamente de su madre. Pero no, era exactamente igual a como era Bulma al momento en el que la conocí. La diferencia entre ambas era que Bra, adoraba su cabello tal cual era, nunca había intentado esos extraños peinados que su madre había probado durante toda su vida. Ella en cambio lo mantenía largo y sin cambio alguno.

— ¿Me ayudas a llevar a Boten hasta su cama? —Me preguntó y asentí.

Tomé al niño entre mis brazos y camine junto con ella hasta la recamara de cada uno. Dejamos a Hidagi en su cama y Bra me miró de soslayo.

— ¿Qué pasó después? —Me cuestionó sonriendo.

— ¡Hmpf! Eres igual a tu hija en algunos sentidos —Le dije ladeando una sonrisa.

Ella rió disimuladamente para no despertar a la pequeña y continuó: — Mamá estaría muy feliz al verte interactuar así con los niños —.

— Probablemente… —.

— No debes estar triste, papá. Se que la extrañas, pero mamá está muy bien en donde sea que este —.

— Por supuesto que está bien, no me preocupa. Por si no lo recuerdas, se a donde van las almas al morir y la de ella está en el paraíso —Afirmé con seguridad cruzándome de brazos. Luego suspiré y débilmente esbocé una sonrisa — Tu madre se empeñó en curar mis heridas y en advertirme tercamente que tanto entrenamiento sería contraproducente si me moría en el desierto —.

— Tenía razón —.

— Yo no escuchaba razones —.

— Creo que por un lado eso es algo bueno —Me dijo y fruncí, contrariado. — De no haber sido tan, o más terco que ella, quizás no se hubiera enamorado de ti —.

Mis mejillas ardieron y resolví terminar la conversación. Me giré sobre mis talones y emprendí el corto camino hasta la puerta cuando ella me habló finalmente.

— Mamá era muy inteligente. No podría haber encontrado un mejor padre para mí que tú —. Ladeé una sonrisa ante el orgullo de Bra: — Al final, cumplió su deseo… —Continuó riendo.

— ¿Cuál deseo? —Cuestioné dándole la espalda.

— El primer deseo que iba a pedirle a las Esferas del Dragón —.

* * *

><p>— Vegeta, eres una bestia. Mira como te has dejado, ¿preferiste hacer un torniquete con las sabanas en lugar de pedirme ayuda? Eres un necio, ¿no te das cuenta—.<p>

— Si tanto te irrita, mujer, ¡vete! —.

— ¡Eres un tonto! —Me gritó.

— ¿¡Te atreves a insultarme! ? —.

— Tú solo te insultas al hacerte estas cosas… —.

La mujer tomó una gasa entre sus manos y luego de limpiar la herida, la colocó y aseguró con unos adhesivos. Tomó un rollo, blanco y envolvió mi brazo una y otra vez. Una vez terminado su trabajo me miró fijamente, perturbándome. Hice mi rostro un poco hacia atrás pero su persistente mirada continuaba sobre mí.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres ahora? —Le cuestioné incomodo.

— Tu rostro —Contestó rápidamente y creo que me ruboricé. ¡¿Quería mi rostro? ! — Esta sangrando —Completó y bajé mi guardia con más tranquilidad, hasta que ella acercó una de sus manos hasta mí y la tomé por la muñeca.

— Ya terminaste —Le dije en un tono demandante. — Ahora lárgate —.

Ella frunció el rostro y me miró con furia: — ¡Solo iba a ayudarte! ¡Primate mal agradecido! —Vociferó levantándose de la cama. Caminó hasta el marco y se detuvo pensativa un par de segundos, ante mi atenta mirada. — ¡Y mañana te traeré ropa, por que la que traes es horrorosa! —.

— ¡Horrorosa es tu cara, mujer escandalosa! —.

* * *

><p>Su deseo tardó mucho tiempo en hacerse realidad, y tal vez yo sí había logrado obtener la inmortalidad. La inmortalidad de encontrarme para siempre gravado en la memoria de mi descendencia, de no ser olvidado jamás y de ser idolatrado por los más pequeños. La satisfacción de saber que todos ellos siempre estarían de mi lado incluso una vez que muera. Que mi tumba no sería improvisada en un lugar recóndito como lo fue una vez en aquel planeta verde, y que sería extrañado tal y cómo lo era Bulma ahora. No era la inmortalidad que yo había pedido en un principio, pero ésta me sienta mejor ahora…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**N/A: ¡Vamos superando los mil hits chicos! Para ser solo 3 capítulos a mi me parece mucho. Y me alegra también las alertas de actualización y que algunos se hayan tomado la molestia de poner este fic entre sus favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz, no saben cuanto. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, cuando terminé de escribirlo me di cuenta de que tenía mucho olor a "fin" jeje pero no. Falta mucho por descubrir de lo que fue de esta familia, tantos años después. Solo espero que éste haya sido de su agrado y si gustan y disponen de tiempo, me dejen un review, siempre nos anima a continuar. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Capítulo 4: Hora de partir

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. No son utilizados con fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terrícola con orgullo de Saiyajin<strong>

**__**_"Aunque eres mi hijo, nunca tuve la delicadeza de abrazarte."_

Capítulo 4: Hora de partir.

Caminé en silencio hasta mi cama, como cada noche, lamentándome de lo fría y vacía que estaba ahora. Me había pasado todo mi día hablando de mi estadía en la Tierra y rememorando mis primeros momentos con Bulma. Lo cual, ahora en la penumbra de lo que fue nuestra habitación conyugal… me parecía una estupidez.

Sin importar cuantas veces intenté convencerme de recordarla sin melancolía, de imitar su forma de conmemorar a sus padres una vez que se fueron y de demostrarle a mi familia que a pesar de sentirme incompleto, estaba bien… siempre llegaba ese inevitablemente momento en el que miraba su lado de la cama y la echaba de menos.

Intenté cerrar los ojos con fuerza, yo aún era el guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra. El único que quedaba en pie, y tal vez ser el último era mi castigo por todas las maldades que un día cometí.

Mientras más peleaba por dormirme más la recordaba y más me enfurecía saber que no volvería y que seguía solo.

Repentinamente miré el techo, indignado y respiré profundamente. Fue cuando las manecillas del reloj que yacía como siempre, sobre la cómoda de madera que le pertenecía a ella, comenzó a taladrarme la cabeza y me giré con furia. Yo no usaba reloj, no lo necesitaba. No tenía compromisos que atender, ni horarios que respetar. Ella en cambio se levantaba todas las mañanas para luego tomarse un café y probablemente, fumar un cigarrillo fuera de mi reprobatoria mirada.

Luego de que ella se marchó, no me molesté en quitar la alarma de aquel molesto aparato. Lo había hecho estando ella en vida, el desconcertante sonido que salía de ese pequeño artefacto me irritaba y cada mañana ella parecía no notarlo. Rompí varios de ellos, y el escándalo que armaba después, me hacía lamentar haberlo hecho en un primer lugar.

Ella podía ser más irritante que el chirrido de su despertador.

Sin embargo cuando Bulma dejó para siempre su cuerpo y ya no había motivo para conservarlo, lo dejé en su lugar. Tal vez no quería perturbar ni siquiera a su espíritu y por eso conservé todo, tal cual ella lo dejó. No lo sé.

Suspiré nuevamente, sería otra noche de tortura psicológica. Aún mi cuerpo no mostraba ni un mínimo ápice de cansancio como probablemente le sucedería a los terrícolas de mi edad. Lo cual quería decir que aún me restaban muchos años de vida y los viviría preparando a mi descendencia, en el caso de que quizás, el día en el que yo no estuviera, ellos pudieran enfrentarse sin problemas a cualquier amenaza que se presentase.

Todo en la Tierra estaba tan en calma que se me hacía extraño. Jamás me acostumbraré a no tener a nadie a quien enfrentarme. Un guerrero, sin guerras que librar. Un veterano observando a las nuevas generaciones forjando su camino en el mundo. Es extraño. Es difícil de manejar el hecho de no tener propósito. Tan solo vivir para constantemente advertir a los más jóvenes, que quizás un día llegará alguien a perturbar ésta añorada paz. O puede que sea la poca costumbre a gozarla, y presentir que se irá. Que la felicidad es tan efímera que debemos estar preparados para el momento en el que decida largarse. Que definitivamente nada es para siempre. Eso era lo que más en claro tenía: "Nada es para siempre".

Debía levantarme y hacer algo para distraerme. Me recriminé haber pasado tanto tiempo del día rememorando tantos momentos que me llevaron a mi actualidad.

La noche sería mucho más larga de lo que yo esperaba. Los rincones de la inmensa mansión rechinaban y ahogaban un susurro lastimoso. No me quedó otra opción que levantarme de aquella cama que me torturaba en frío silencio y dirigirme pronto a cualquier destino.

Al incorporarme sobre ella una gota esquiva y copiosa cayó, frágil, desde mi frente y rompió en mi rodilla. Sin darme cuenta sudaba frío. Devolví mi mirada al refugio matrimonial de un viudo guerrero y suspiré. estaba empapada. Me hinqué sobre mis piernas y caminé hasta la cómoda ubicada junto a la puerta del baño privado y saqué una toalla blanca. Limpié mi rostro, pero al retirarla y contemplar nuevamente el viejo mueble, note con desgana que allí yacía nuestra fotografía. De esa época en la que el color de su cabello era vigoroso y llamativo, cuando su piel era tersa y sus ojos brillaban diamantados de una manera deslumbrante. No pude contener mi rabia. La tomé con mi mano derecha y la dejé mirando boca abajo.

Caminé entre la penumbra con los brazos cruzados. Aún un par de luces quedaban encendidas y regadas sin patrón por la Corporación. Pasaba todas las noches, era común ya, en un lugar habitados por dos parejas jóvenes y cinco niños pequeños, que juegan y agotan sus energías cayendo tendidos donde sea que los atrape la noche. Era de esperarse.

Mientras deambulaba sin rumbo alguno por mi hogar, me encontré con que uno de los dormitorios aún tenía un velador encendido y me extrañé un instante. A juzgar por la hora todos deberían dormir. Caminé sin apresure hasta el umbral de la puerta. No se oía sonido alguno. probablemente uno de los niños habría caído rendido sobre su cama y nadie habría tenido la consideración de apagar la luz.

No me extrañó encontrarlo a él en esas condiciones tampoco. Con el cabello revuelto y un brazo tendido y prácticamente arrastandose en el suelo. Con un hilillo de saliva escurriendo despreocupadamente de su boca y ensuciando a su vez, el cuello de su camisa blanca.

Suspiré y gruñí por lo bajo.— No deberías ser tan descuidado —Le dije y me contestó con un ronquido.

Me acerqué unos pasos y tomé a la criatura de cabellos turquesa de entre sus manos. A pesar de que Trunks era poderoso como su padre aún no podía encontrar un equilibrio entre su agitada vida de empresario y de padre de tres semi Saiyajins. A menudo lo encontraba medio dormido por las mañanas antes de marcharse a la empresa, o como ahora desfallecido ante las nulas ganas de su hija por dormir.

Tomé a la diminuta criatura de unos meses entre mis brazos y la coloqué cuidadosamente dentro de la cuna. Por supuesto no pretendía, ni tenía ánimo alguno de que la niña despertara y fuese yo, él único a su disposición para calmarla. Despertaría hasta el último ser viviente en la Tierra para acatar con los deberes que Trunks parecía no cumplir.

Para mi suerte no se despertó. Pero se me congeló la sangre cuando abrió sus ojos celestes por un momento y me miró, para solo un segundo después cerrarlos otra vez y volver a dormirse.

Suspiré aliviado, aunque me regresé a mirarla. Diminuta y vestida con un traje rosa y suave al tacto. Era idéntica a Bra cuando nació. De modo que dentro de unos años más, vería caminando a mi alrededor otra Bulma. Me pregunto si en cada generación aparecerá una copia de su persona rondando por ésta familia...

Me giré a mi hijo y pateé su pierna. Le tapé la boca antes de que gritara y la despertara, e inmediatamente me miró con un poco de terror. Aún me provocaba una sensación grata que me miraran de esa forma.

— La proxima vez, procura dormirte con la mocosa dentro de la cuna ¿Me oíste? —

* * *

><p>Mis heridas no tardaron demasiado en recuperarse por completo. Mi brazo había restaurado su movilidad, de modo que podía continuar entrenando. Me habría gustado tener en mi poder las cámaras del imperio de Freezer, en la Tierra. De modo que si llegase a ocurrir algún incidente como el de la última vez, no me vería en la penosa situación de aceptar la ayuda de esa escandalosa humana. Simplemente me metería con un respirador a un baño de inmersión, de aquel líquido verdoso y estaría de pie en unos minutos. Es una lastima.<p>

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche y creo que ella cumplió su palabra. Nadie se ha atrevido a mencionar nada sobre mis vendajes. Nadie a tenido la osadía de burlarse de mí, y he estado bastante atento a ello... No me vendría nada mal asesinar algún Namekkusei-jin. Es una grata forma de imponer respeto.

Lo que desearía cambiar es a esa humana. Desde aquel día intenta camuflar sus ansias de resultarme indispensable, por un mal actuado personaje soberbio. Cree que no me doy cuenta, cómo corre a mi alrededor y revisa con la mirada mi cuerpo. Ella piensa que es una buena actriz, pero la he visto rellenando ese estuche blanco y la he sentido caminar hasta las ventanas al verme partir. Esa mujer sí que es entrometida.

Quizás no es tan tonta como pensé. Tal vez intenta hacerse de algún aliado y así evitarse la muerte cuando yo llegue al grandioso estado de Super Saiyajin. Debe ser eso, es el miedo.

* * *

><p>Lo arrastré del cuello de su camisa un paso hacia afuera, pero me detuve y me regresé para apagar el velador. Salimos de la habitación y lo deje caer en el suelo.<p>

— Si no puedes con tus responsabilidades, dile a tu mujer que se encargue de la crianza.

— Perdona papá... pero sabes que a ella se le hace difícil. Los niños Saiyajins no son como los terrícolas. —Tardó un poco en terminar sus oraciones, parecía volverse a caer dormido justo en el sitio en el que lo dejé.

— Tu madre no tuvo ningún problema contigo y con Bra. Debiste buscarte una compañera más capaz —Su mirada rencorosa me hizo notar que la había nombrado nuevamente. Parecía que ese día en especial mi mente no podía procesar otra cosa más que Bulma.— Ve a tu cuarto, Trunks —Finalicé rápidamente.

Me giré y me dirigí a otro sitio incierto, aunque con mucha seguridad de mis pasos.

— Ya soy un adulto, sin embargo siempre aprovechas la ocasión para enviarme a mi cuarto... —Me dijo con un tono de humor pero yo continué mi camino. Un segundo después logré escucharlo nuevamente, pero ya no me hablaba a mí.— Nadie nunca es suficiente ¿No es así? —Me detuve.

Era cierto, nadie en mucho tiempo en todo ese planeta me resultaba suficiente para criar a mi descendencia. Para desposar a mi hija. Para cuidar de mis nietos. Nadie sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para educarlos, nadie sería un estratega como yo. Ninguno sería lo suficientemente resistente, como para equiparar las energías de un joven Saiyano. Jamás existiría ser digno de convivir junto con mi familia. Sí, Trunks tenía razón.

— Ya no.

* * *

><p>Me levanté más temprano que lo usual y caminé por los pasillos de la Corporación, prefería salir por algún balcón y retirarme a entrenar, que por la puerta principal. A medida que avanzaba comencé a oír un sonido bastante peculiar, el cual no pude reconocer por completo si no hasta llegar a la entrada de aquella habitación. Me detuve en el marco y me giré a su interior.<p>

Esa mujer no podía hacer silencio ni siquiera al dormir. Medio sonreí y seguí caminando, no era la primera vez que la encontraba desmayada en algún sector de la mansión, casi siempre sobre algún escritorio y con algunos papeles entre las manos.

No fue ningún motivo para retrasar mi entrenamiento, lo único que me molestaba era tener que usar ropa terrícola. Se descocía con tanta facilidad que si me esforzara demasiado terminaría regresando a casa desnudo y eso me enfurecía. Pero con un par de pantalones cortos me era suficiente. Si fuese por mí continuaría usando mi traje saiyajin de batalla, pero cada vez que me distraía aquella entrometida mujer se lo llevaba. Para devolverlo luego impregnado de un perfume terráqueo. Bah.

* * *

><p>Resolví que el único sitio para distraerme no se encontraba en el hogar al que Bulma me trajo. De modo que subí a la terraza y me alejé volando por la ciudad. A esas horas de la noche, el frío de la ciudad podía tajearte la piel, algo que no notaba apenas llegué aquí. También podía ser por aquel viejo traje azul que acostumbraba cuando era joven o quizás se trataba simplemente de mi avanzada edad...<p>

Que martirio.

Tardé un poco más de tiempo en llegar a mi desolada área de entrenamiento, aunque tuve que alejarme un poco más ya que habían comenzado a aparecer una pequeña serie de edificaciones no muy lejos de allí y no tenía deseos de ser encontrado por algún poblador. Aterricé en la cima de un barranco y me senté en el filo, observando la luna, siempre llena ya que se trataba de una artificial, poco antes de que yo llegara a la Tierra le faltaba la luna y supongo que sus pobladores la echaban de menos. Imagino el sentimiento.

Una vez completamente solo, no pude evitar continuar pensando en mi mujer. Simplemente me estaba volviendo loco su ausencia y probablemente ella debe estar enternecida en el otro mundo si es que me está observando. O quizás se este riendo y gozando el momento ¡Ja! Tan solo espera que me una a ti, mujer. Espera...

* * *

><p>Los minutos fueron convirtiéndose en horas, las horas en días y los días en meses. Ya había comenzado la cuenta regresiva, faltaba tan poco para el regreso de Kakarotto que mi sangre se agitaba y bombeaba con fuerza. Tenía que regresar, y lo primero que haría no sería abrazar a su familia, no saludaría a sus amigos, no le daría el tiempo si quiera de acostumbrarse al ambiente. Lo primero que haría Kakarotto una vez con vida sería luchar contra mi.<p>

Solo faltaban días, de modo que no podía darme el lujo de perder el tiempo. Ya casi no pasaba tiempo en la Corporación, y los pocos minutos que pasaba para ducharme y comer los transcurría en paz. Ni siquiera la mujer escandalosa se atrevía a molestar o andar tras de mí, lo cual era conveniente para su frágil vida humana. De lo contrario la mataría. Con mayor razón que antes.

Los últimos días fueron más intensos que nunca, desgraciadamente para mí aún no había logrado mi meta, por mucho ahínco y empeño, aún no lo había logrado. Seguiría hasta el último minuto, seguiría sin hacer caso al cansancio. No puede ser que solo él... ¡Imposible!

Cuando al fin llegó el momento yo estaba aún entrenando. Tan solo aguardaba a que el ki del hijo de Kakarotto se acercara lo suficiente al de los namekkusei-jin y al resto, suponiendo que invocarían al dragón. Se tardó más de lo debido pero finalmente apareció.

130 días y noches había aguardado este preciso instante, 130 puestas de sol y arduas horas de entrenamiento sin descanso. Las enormes esferas del Dragón comenzaron a brillar luego de que el mocoso de piel verdosa lo llamara en su idioma natal. Su brillo parpadeó un par de veces para luego salir en un haz de energía dorada la gigantesca y poderosa bestia. El dragón Porunga.

No podía seguir esperando, tenían que apresurarse y traerlo de vuelta. Pero aún debía tener unos segundos más de paciencia. Rápidamente implementaron mi idea y pidieron las almas de Kakarotto y su amigo pero...

— He trasladado el alma de un hombre con el nombre de Krilin. —Dijo la bestia con su profunda y distintiva voz.— Pero no puedo trasladar el alma de ese hombre llamado Goku.

¿Que...? Me quedé perplejo, por suerte la escandalosa hembra vociferó mis pensamientos.

— ¡¿Qué? ! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?

— Por que Goku está con vida, así que no puedo trasladar su alma.

El silencio reinó por unos largos segundos, tal y como lo dijo ella, no puede ser ¡No es posible! Tiene que haber algo más en todo ésto ¡¿Que demonios? ! Me distrajo la horda de gritos y aplausos festivos de todos los presentes. Ninguno parecía notar que algo no encajaba.

— Ahora te pediremos el segundo deseo... ¡Queremos que traigas a Goku a la Tierra, por favor! —Luego de esas palabras tan esperadas, el niño tradujo con el mismo fervor y yo apreté mi quijada. Los ojos del dragón se encendieron y emitieron un sonido vibrante, y todas las sabandijas festejaron otra vez, por anticipado.

— No puedo. —Espetó fríamente el dragón. — Él se opuso. — Otra vez nadie emitió sonido alguno, solo un par tartamudearon la misma pregunta que nos embargaba al resto. ¿Por qué? — Ese hombre llamado Goku dijo que volvería por su cuenta.

De pronto me golpeó. Todo éste tiempo vagando por el espacio, aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, explorando otras densidades. Todo éste maldito tiempo.

Ya veo... él está entrenando en otro planeta para volverse más fuerte... Yo tampoco puedo quedarme sin hacer nada.

Me giré y ahí estaba, plantada en el jardín aguardando por su despegue. Mi ki se encendió y me elevé a toda velocidad hasta la nave, la exploré unos segundos y luego de encontrar el tablero noté lo básico de su uso. Después de todo Kakarotto la había usado antes que yo. La compuerta se cerró y programé mi destino, la enorme capsula comenzó a vibrar y luego sentí los propulsores trabajar y los trenes de aterrizaje regresar a sus respectivas compuertas.

Me había marchado de la Tierra.

* * *

><p>Y muchas veces cruza por mi mente la idea de marcharme otra vez. Después de todo ya nadie necesita de mí. Sin importar el afecto que puedan sentir ya no debo proteger a mi familia de ningún mal. Ya es mi hora de partir y al parecer mi cuerpo todavía no lo nota. Bra ya es una mujer fuerte, nadie lograría intimidarla. A pesar de lo descuidado que suele ser Trunks siempre sacrificaría su vida por su familia. Ellos estarán bien una vez que me retire. Ya nadie vendrá a irrumpir la paz, tal vez soy un maldito viejo loco que repite constantemente la misma historia siniestra para prevenir a los más jóvenes. No disto mucho de los terrícolas y sus historias sobre seres malignos que habitan por las noches en las calles de la ciudad, solo para evitar que se adentren mucho llegado el atardecer. Que sorpresa... He logrado asemejarme tanto a ellos que es hasta irónico considerando que hace muchos años deseaba exterminarlos a todos.<p>

Medio sonrío ante la encrucijada que se ha vuelto mi vida completa. Cuando me he convertido en un ser tranquilo y pacífico es cuando menos necesario soy en el mundo. ¿Quién necesita a este oxidado guerre-

— Abuelo. —Oigo a mi espalda y me paralizo. Conozco todas esas chillonas y dulces voces que llaman por mí a cada momento e inconfundiblemente se trata de una de esas jóvenes criaturas... Me giro y lo confirmo. Él limpia uno de sus ojos y bosteza, para luego caer sentado en el suelo victima de su propio agotamiento.

— ¿Que... Cómo llegaste aquí? —Le cuestioné a la criatura de dos años mientras me levantaba. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado? ¿Tan distraído he estado?

Con una mano hizo un gesto y bostezó nuevamente. Estaba exhausto. Lo tomé entre mis brazos, aún inquieto ¿Ya había aprendido a volar? — No debiste seguirme. —Le dije en un tono demandante y el niño frunció el ceño sin fuerza y luego se me vino encima, totalmente dormido. — Mataré a tu padre, Obi.

* * *

><p>Una vez que revisé la nave note que habían incluso suministros, de modo que al menos por un tiempo no me vería en la necesidad de asesinar yo mismo mi comida ni de buscar agua potable en planetas recónditos. Más divertido fue aún cuando descubrí algo que nadie me había comentado aún, la nave espacial tenía la capacidad de graduar su gravedad. El secreto de la fuerza de Kakarotto se había dado durante su viaje a Namekku, a eso sumado la recuperación después de que personalmente, rompí todos sus huesos.<p>

Conveniente.

Me detendría a felicitar a ese anciano científico si tan solo no me hubiera ocultado esta tan útil información, probablemente para éste momento ya estaría un escalón arriba. Hecho que me irrita un poco. Miré mi perforada armadura y me dije que si quería ser más fuerte debía comenzar ahora mismo, pero un sonido extraño captó mi atención y me gire. Nuevamente aquel rostro vulgar en una enorme pantalla.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a robarnos una nave, Vegeta! ¡Mínimamente pudiste haber pedido permiso! Mi padre trabajó durante mucho tiempo en esa capsula y no es justo que la tomes y te marches.

La observé por el rabillo del ojo. — En algún momento la devolveré, despreocúpate humana. — Dicho eso no había que prolongar la conversación ni posibilitar una futura. Con una pequeña esfera destrocé el monitor y aquel rostro por fin se borró, con su expresión de fastidio. — Finalmente. —Me dije satisfecho, ya no más intromisiones.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Como habrán notado quienes vengan siguiendo mi fic, me retrasé un poquitito. =P La vida de una mujer problemática es, bueno... problemática... Espero que haya sido de su agrado éste capítulo. Yo amo éste fic C: Gracias por seguirme acompañando amigos. <strong>


End file.
